The wizard son of Hades
by HermesCouncellor
Summary: Severus Snape is a fourth year with a secret, he is the son of Hades. I am rubbish at summaries so just read it
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. IT'S A CROSSOVER BETWEEN HARRY POTTER WHEN HARRY'S PARENTS WERE AT SCHOOL AND PERCY JACKSON. I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**THE RING**

Severus Snape walked out of history of magic after another disappointing lesson and to the great hall for lunch. He had got up late this morning so he had missed breakfast so he was quite relieved when the bell went for lunch. When he arrived at the Slytherin table he sat between Avery and Mulciber who were having a conversation on who they were going to attack when they became Death Eaters. Ever since his last trip to his father's palace in the underworld he had found the whole idea of becoming a Death Eater completely repulsive as he had taken a short visit to the fields of punishment.

Severus ate his lunch very quick and downed his glass of pumpkin juice and left the hall to head out into the winter sun, something he had been lacking in his holiday with Hades (his father). As he walked outside someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked round and it was Lily Evans who gave him a hug before he could stop her. "Where were you all holiday?" she asked him "I had to escape everything" he replied, "you know with my dad at home and Potter here". She seemed satisfied with this answer and they walked outside together

When they got out, however Severus was suddenly hanging by his ankle in the air and Potter and his friends were walking out of the bushes laughing their heads off. "Alright snivelly" said the voice of James potter "YOU SON OF A BITCH" shouted Snape, "isn't there better things you can do with your life?!"

"Erm well now you come to mention it… no"

"I bloody hate you Potter, just leave me alone", Severus was getting angry now and thrashing about in the air. Unfortunately during this he did not notice a silver chain slip over his head and before he could catch it it fell out of his reach and on to the floor. Sirius Black ran forward and picked it up "what's this snivelly? A girly necklace and ring, "g-give that back" replied Severus, his tone becoming worried now

"Why should I"

"Because its mine and you don't know what harm it will do you"

"Nah, I don't think so snivelly, it's mine now" Black pocketed it looking amused. Now Lily stood forward and said "give it back to him Black", "no" was the reply that Black gave "come on James let's leave". With a flick of his wand James released Severus who stood up and began to run after Potter but was held back by Lily so instead he fell on his knees muttering something that sounded like "dads gonna kill me"


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THAT IT TOOK A BIT LONGER THAN I HAD HOPED TO GET THIS DONE AND UPLOADED BUT ALL MY TEACHERS DECIDED THAT NOW WAS THE TIME FOR AN END OF UNIT ASSESSMENT AND GAVE ME A TONNE OF HOMEWORK TO SO.**

**SO HERES CHAPTER TWO, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER ONE FOR SOME STRANGE REASON THEN ****GO AND READ IT****.**

**~CHAPTER 2~**

**UN-WHOLE TRUTHS**

"SEV!" Lily called as she chased him along the corridor, after Potter and Black had attacked him outside and taken the ring from him he seemed so angry, almost as if something serious was going to happen if it was in their hands. She sincerely hoped he was not going to do what she thought and go and confront them for it and end up with detention for the rest of his life. She sighed with relief as he turned toward the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. Still frantically chasing him Lily followed him into the dungeons; she eventually caught up with him and dragged him back into the potions classroom and pinned him to the wall.

"What was all that about Sev?" she asked whilst pinning his scrawny form to the wall,

"I can't tell you Lily, it's a secret and I really can't tell anyone",

"not even you best friend",

"if I could I would have already, plus I'm not ready for anyone to know yet, Lily, _anyone_"

Lily sighed, fine Sev, I understand, I see that whatever that was that black took is very important to you, so, I'll try and get it back" she smiled and let him go, he walked away from the wall rubbing his shoulder, "but first I want to know what it is and when I get it for you I want you to tell me the whole story".

Lily walked back to the Gryffindor common room trying to process what Sev had just said, he had told her that the ring was very powerful and that if two people had died he could swap their places over with it, it also allowed him to do certain branched of magic wandless as well as non-verbally. He had also told her it was a family heirloom that came to him from his father's side and originated in ancient Greece, Lily mad a personal note to herself to research ancient Greek wizards in case Severus never told her the whole truth.

**Ω Ω Ω**

Severus got back to the common room unsure how to feel. Lily, the love of his life, had offered to help him get his father's ring back but he would have to tell her he was a demi-god child of Hades and she would never talk to him again, there was no chance that he could get it back himself as there was four of them and one of him, he would need Lily for that and because she had helped him she would say that she deserved to know the truth, which she did.

The bell went for afternoon lessons which were ancient runes and care of magical creatures. He decided that he could afford to miss ancient runes as they were learning Greek ones which he could do in his sleep so ensuring there was no-one in the room he shadow travelled to his room in the underworld.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN**

**HOW'S THE CLIFF HANGER, WHAT SEVERUS SNAPE GOING TO DO IN THE UNDERWORLD, HOW WILL HADES REACT TO HIS SON LOSING HIS POWERFUL RING**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IMPROVEMENTS I CAN MAKE SO THE NEXT CHAPTER CAN BE EVEN BETTER.**

**HERMES COUNCELLOR **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKYOU TO ANYONE WHO READ AND REVEIWED MY LAST CHAPTER, I LOVE YOU ALL**

**HERES CHAPTER 3! CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING IT ALREADY SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**ALSO DID SOMEONE ASK FOR A LONGER CHAPTER?!**

**~CHAPTER 3~**

**THE UNDERWORLD**

Severus appeared in a familiar room; it was gloomy as always in the underworld so he pointed his wand at the single candle on the table next to his four poster bed, the candle lit up making the room a tiny bit brighter.

The room was medium size and quite gloomy, but he liked it that way as a son of Hades, from where he was standing there was a small four poster bed opposite him with a table to the right, on the wall to his right was a small window overlooking Elysium. On the left wall there was a door and a chest of draws with his favourite stygian iron sword propped up against it and his Greek battle armour was on a stand on the other side of the door.

Severus walked over to the bed and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and sighed; he reached over to the vile of nectar and took a swing. His skin went unnaturally warm as the thick liquid attempted to find something to heal. When the nectar had finished he stood up feeling slightly better, he walked over to the window and looked out to Elysium thinking of the endless party that took place there, a place where people aren't trying to annoy the Hades out of you. Letting out another sigh he picked up his sword and took it out of its sheath, it had been only yesterday when he had held it last but now yesterday seemed like an eternity, he swung it round a bit practising some elementary moves when he heard a shout from the throne room way below him (his room was at the top of a tower)

"OI, I KNOW YOUR UP THERE, YOU CAN'T HIDE ALL DAY"

Severus groaned, how he could have forgotten about his farther knowing everyone in the underworld, and his living soul would stick out like a sore thumb in a mass of the dead,

"IF YOU AVOID ME FOR ANOTHER MOMENT I'LL SEND YOU TO PUNISHMENT FOR A WEEK!"

He grudgingly got up off the bed and strapped his sword to his belt before climbing down the staircase to the throne room, "ah, about time" said Hades "is your return anything to do with the disappearance of my ring?"

"I tried to get it back, but you know how arrogant and annoying mortals can be father"

"I do, but that's no excuse"

"I'm working on getting it back but…"

"Your mortal friend is working on getting it back in exchange for the truth about you" Hades finished, when his son sharply looked up at that point he knew he was correct, Hades laughed knowing he had struck a nerve, his son had strong feelings toward this girl.

Half an hour later Severus climbed back up to his room, he had just had to endure his father going on for what seemed like an eternity to his slightly ADHD mind, he had said that he was disappointed in the fact he was having to use mortals and that she couldn't be trusted with his biggest secret, he obviously didn't know Lily Evans like he did.

After brooding on the fact of the matter for a while he decided to take out his anger on some monsters and train. He grabbed his trusty sword pónos **(Greek for pain, even try it on Google translate if you're unsure) **and headed out to the underworlds training fields.

When he got there he was in look, the field was full of hellhounds, when they saw him they stopped fighting each other and turned to him snarling. Imagine about 10 _very _large, scary dogs snarling at you; now make those dogs the size of a tank with the world's foulest breath, that's what it's like to be faced with a load of hellhounds. Severus adjusted his grip on his sword and made sure his wand was safe in his shield hand, and then he charged, he wasn't the best on the battle field, he preferred to use magic as he was rather scrawny and it didn't require anything but intelligence, despite this he had to train as magic was useless against most monsters, the hounds were getting in range now, one leaped and Severus took a swipe at its stomach, instantly turning it into a pile of obsidian dust, that one was easy but the other nine would learn from the mistake, he dodged them and took the blows mostly without injury, twenty minutes in he had dusted five more of them, now there was four angry hellhounds cornering one tiring Severus Snape. There was nothing for it, sinking into the shadows of the wall he appeared right behind them and dusted two of them before they noticed where he was. In all the action he had forgotten that hellhounds could shadow travel and copying his plan one was now behind him.

The last thing Severus remembered was the feeling of a claw hit him in the head and a warm liquid running down his neck, everything began going dark as he felt his body fall to the floor in pain, he was trying not to cry out, that would make him appear weak, but as he felt teeth sink into his leg, he could not help it, a loud cry of extreme pain escaped his lips before everything went black

**[HADES]**

The lord of the Underworld sat in his throne room as normal thinking about the boy, what did he think he was doing losing his ring, a powerful weapon like that he surely should be more careful over he thought. It was then that one of his dead servants ran into the throne room saying, "Sire, Lord Hades, you son is seriously injured sir", what was the boy doing he thought, "how?" he asked the man

"Hellhounds sir, he was training and he was attacked, sir"

"How many attacked him?"

"Eight piles of dust sir and two were still around when we got to him sir"

"Foolish boy" Hades muttered "lead the way"

The dead servant led the Lord of the Dead to the boy's room where he was covered in blood on the bed, with a swipe of his hand Hades cured the boy and dismissed his servants.

**SO, HOW WAS CHAPTER 3?**

**A BIT LONGER AS SOME PEOPLE REQUESTED SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND ENJOY LIFE**

**HERMESCOUNSELLOR xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN, THE WEATHER WAS RUBBISH (SO MUCH FOR SPRING) SO I THOUGHT I'D WRITE A LONG CHAPTER TO PASS THE TIME**

**SO YEATERDAY WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING AND TODAY IT'S SNOWING, YEP SNOWING (WELCOME TO BRITAIN)**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 4, THANKYOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVEIWED THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE 3**

**~CHAPTER 4~**

**MISFORTUNE**

**[SIRIUS]**

So far Sirius's day had been pretty awesome, Prongs was back from his holiday at home with his family, not that he had been bored with Moony and Wormtail but they just weren't as fun as Prongs was. And then to add to all the fun they had had a bit of fun with snivelly and got some kind ring that seemed kind of important, Sirius was just hoping that snivelly got into some kind of massive trouble, that would just make his day.

The marauders had crashed on the comfiest couches in the common room right by the fire to warm up after a cold day. Sirius was desperately trying to get his transfiguration homework but something was nagging at the back of his mind and he just couldn't just figure it out.

"Padfoot, are you going to do your homework so we can have some fun, or will you just sit there randomly drawing all over your parchment?"

"Oh, yeah, my mind was elsewhere Prongs"

Sirius looked down, not realising he had been drawing on the bottom of his homework, when he looked down to his horror he realised he'd been writing in Greek, "erm, I'll just be down in a bit, I left my… I need to go upstairs" said Sirius sounding worried, how had this happened, people didn't just start writing in a foreign language when there day dreaming. He didn't know what to do so he thought he'd start by translating the words.

Sirius went up to his dormitory and closed the curtains around his bed so no-one could see him and he got out his Ancient Runes book for fourth year, _'Major Muggle Runes from Ancient Times'. _Most of the time Sirius thought that Ancient Runes was a waste of time and only took it because snivellus was so he and Prongs could torment him more, but, at times like this the subject was actually quite good.

After about half an hour Sirius had managed to decipher the runes, they read:

WOE TO ALL DEPRIVED SOULS AND FEEL THE WRATH OF LORD HADES

Sirius was confused, woe to all deprived souls, what did that mean; I mean Sirius could think himself deprived at times with the world's crappiest family ever, but deprived souls. Also there was the next bit, feel the wrath of Lord Hades, Sirius had heard the name Hades in muggle mythology somewhere, but, that's all it is right, mythology. Whatever in meant Sirius was creeped out big time. Whatever this was it had something to do with snivelly's ring, Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was a black metal, iron maybe Sirius thought; it had the same Greek letters around the side that had been on the parchment (woe to all deprived souls). On the top there was a symbol, it was like a capitol Y with a line crossing the bottom bit and a small circle between the semicircle that made the top; this was made out of some kind of bronze. While holding the ring Sirius felt like he was holding some power over life and death in his hand, this freaked him out a little. He put the ring underneath his pillow for safe keeping and went to sleep early; he suddenly seemed all drained of energy

**[LILY]**

Lily returned to the common room after being in the library for a few hours researching Ancient Greek wizards, she had found next to no information and what she had found held nothing that she felt was related to Sev's ring, she was a little frustrated. Lily walked into an almost empty common room; she was not surprised as it was around 10:00pm so most students would be in bed as it was a school night. She sat herself down in the comfiest armchair by the fire; she wasn't sure why but she couldn't help but think about Sev, he hadn't shown up since their chat in the dungeons earlier, she was a little worried that he had done something stupid.

She sat there for about an hour thinking about her day and how strange Severus's reaction had been to everything, she was beginning to worry about her best friend; he had seemed paler than normal today, almost as if he hadn't seen the sun all holiday. Lily looked up at the big clock on the wall of the common room, it was already midnight! She walked up the stairs to her dormitory and went to bed.

Lily's night started off alright, she dreamt that she was on the astronomy tower just after midnight when a class had been studying, the tower was deserted as everyone was in their beds, despite the fact it was forbidden she felt like there was no risk being there, everything was just fine. The wind blew in her face; it felt refreshing after a warm day to feel the cold breeze against her skin. She walked over to the rail and lent over the side and looked up to the sky. The stars were different tonight though, when she looked up she saw a throne room in the sky, twelve massive thrones in a massive U shape around a large clock on the floor. Lily gaped up at the sky as the stars started to move in front of her eyes.

Just then her location changed, she was in a gloomy room that appeared to be atop a tower in a cavern underground. On a four poster against one wall was a skinny boy who looked about Lily's age, by the side of the bed was a gothic looking man in black jeans, a black t-shirt with a diamond on it that almost looked like it was a real diamond on it and a studded leather jacket. He had the same pale skin and dark hair as the boy on the bed. Lily walked toward the bed to get a closer look at the boy, she had no-idea why but she felt that she knew him. When she saw his face she let out a gasp of surprise.

Lily woke with a start; she looked around and was relieved to find herself in her bed in the 4th year girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. She went down to breakfast as it was morning. When she got to the Great Hall she saw the greatest shock yet of the morning, sat at the Slytherin table was the pale boy from the bed, Severus Snape was sat at the table eating breakfast like he might on any other day.

**SO HOW WAS CHAPTER 4?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORY, I LIKE IT WHEN I GET REVEIWS SO DON'T DEPRIVE ME PEOPLE!**

**I WILL POST CHAPTER 5 AS SOON AS I CAN DECIDE EXACTLY WHAT TO DO IN IT AND WRITE IT**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO HERES CHAPTER 5, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BLAH BLAH BLAH **

**THANKS TO EVEVRYONE WH HAS REVEIWED IT AND ENJOYED IT, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OF PERCY JACKSON OR ANY CHARACTERS**

**~CHAPTER 5~**

**RETURN **

**[SEVERUS]**

I got back to Hogwarts in the small hours of the morning to find my roommates asleep to my great relief. I put some night cloths on and tried to get to sleep despite the fact that I wasn't really tired after being out of it all afternoon, really trying to get to sleep despite how early it was to avoid listening to my father's rambling on about how I had failed him while I couldn't escape. I just thanked the gods I had been able to shadow travel away when I could, why did people always have to see me as some kind of great failure when I did the slightest thing wrong.

I must have got to sleep at some time though because the next thing I knew was that it was morning. No-one in my dormitory was up yet so I quietly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I was the only one there bar a few first years from my own house Slytherin. I sat at the end closest to the door so I could make a quick escape if need be. I then took advantage of being first there and piled my plate with a full English. After I had been eating for a few minutes I saw Lily walk in, I waved hoping she would notice me. She did but when she did she went pale. I was confused, so, shoving the last piece of bacon into my mouth I walked across to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey Lily, are you alright?" I asked sounding concerned. She just looked at me sounding confused for a moment before dragging me out of the hall to a secret passage just outside the hall "Lily…" I began before she cut across me

"Sev, where were you yesterday afternoon, no-one has seen you since our chat yesterday, what happened?" she was sounding genuinely concerned

"I had to leave for a few hours, it was urgent. I would have told you but I had to go as soon as I found out" ok, so that was a little white lie but until she got my ring back I was determined not to tell her the truth about me, however much I wanted to tell her, I just couldn't bear losing her, after all who would want to talk to a child of Hades. No-one.

I tried to keep my head down as much as I could. I stayed quiet through all my lessons; I would sit in the darkest corner and give my best death glare (which is quite good considering that I'm a son of Hades) to anyone who looked in my direction. I felt more powerful in the shadows as a son of Hades. Even the marauders would be too scared to attack when I was engulfed in shadow, like I would never attack a son of Poseidon who was drenched in water or a son of Zeus with his head in the clouds.

I carried on like this all morning, if any of the teachers saw something wrong they didn't let on, they never did. As far as they were concerned we Slytherins were scumbags who did nothing but get ourselves into trouble. If someone from another house did something to us (like the marauders attacking me) it was our fault, if the evidence was that is was so clearly their fault then nothing proper was done. If I ever became a teacher here I would definitely turn the tables.

When the bell went for lunch I walked to the great hall. I wasn't felling particularly hungry so I went the long way round. I was walking along the third floor corridor when someone ran out of a passage to my right. They must have been quite a bit bigger than me as I was knocked to the floor. I sat up and looked to my right and saw Sirius Black struggling to his feet beside me.

**[SIRIUS]**

I was looking at Snape's ring again. I was trying to figure out what it was, I had been looking through a book from the library about Greek magical artefacts from ancient times, I found nothing. I sighed whilst turning the iron and bronze ring in my fingers. The ring felt powerful, but powerful in a foreboding way, I was freaked out a little by it.

I reached into my top drawer to get out the library book. I began to open it which is when I found something wrong. The book was blackened as if burnt, when it was opened there was writing in the same had that had drawn the runes on my essay, except this time it was in English. The writer clearly wanted me to know what this said. Every single page contained something along the lines of

THE WRATH OF HADES SHAL BE FELT BY THOU WHO HATH ANGERED THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD

Or maybe:

THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT AWAIT THOSE WHO ANGER THE LORD OF THE DEAD

With a touch of:

THE PETTY THEIF IS ALWAYS PUNISHED EVENTUALLY AND STOLEN PROPERTY IS ALWAYS RETURNED

Now Sirius was terrified, he looked down at the ring which was on his bed; it appeared to be pulling all the shadows in the room into it. Someone was trying to scare Sirius, and it was working. He grabbed the ring and threw it out of the open window between his and James' bed and ran out of the dormitory, desperate to get away from the scene.

Sirius had no idea where he was running; just that it was away from the Gryffindor tower. Absent mindedly he had run to the passage on the right side of the third floor corridor and into someone else. This person must have been smaller than him had he sent them tumbling to the floor. He looked up to see Severus Snape struggling to his feet. Their eyes met for a moment followed by the two enemies pulling their wands out ready for a fight.

They began circling each other looking at each other with calculating eyes, trying to work out if the other was intending to attack. Sirius made the first move

**[NORMAL POINT OF VEIW]**

"LEVICORPUS!" nothing happened, Sirius was confused but that just left the chance for Severus to make his move

**OMG, HA HA, LEFT YOU ON A MASSIVE CLIFF HANGER**

**PLEASE FOLLOW SO YOU KNOW WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN (I HOPE IT WILL BE SOON) AND REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE MY WORK BETTER**

**WHAT WILL SEVERUS DO TO SIRIUS?**

**WHAT ELSE WILL HAPPEN TO HIM WITH THE RING IN HIS POSSETION? **

**AND…**

**HAS HE REALLY GOT RID OF IT?!**

**YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE**

**HERMESCOUNSELLOR xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, I'M BACK AGAIN TO WRITE CHAPTER 6 AND TAKE YOU OFF THAT MASSIVE CLIFF HANGER AND LEAVE YOU ON ANOTHER ONE (WITH ANY LOOK).**

**IF ANYONE WAS WONDERING FOR SOME STRANGE REASON IT'S STOPPED SNOWING IN SPRING AND IS A BIT WARMER (JUST IN CASE STRANGE PEOPLE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT THE WEATHER WAS LIKE IN WEST LANCASHIRE IN THE 1****ST**** APRIL 2013)**

**PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 6, IF YOU DON'T THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM.**

**~CHAPTER 6~**

**SOMEONE IN MY YEAR OWNS A CURSED RING**

**[LILY] (JUST TO ANNOY YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO READ THIS BIT BEFORE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FIGHT)**

I was not as satisfied with Severus's answer as I made out, he was hiding something. Whatever this something was it must be big for him to keep from his best friend. I was very curious. It was a more difficult situation that it came across to be; I really wanted to know his secret, but, I didn't want to force him to tell.

Then I remembered our agreement, I get his ring back, he tells me everything I want to know. I had to get that ring back.

I spent the day deciding what to do. Eventually I managed to hatch a plan but I couldn't put it into action until tea this evening and it was only lunch. I thought I'd got to the library and try and do my charms essay I had forgotten all about for next lesson. Unfortunately I was struggling to do it; another matter was on my mind. Severus had been acting weird today, I had only had Transfiguration with him today but he had seemed distant. He sat at the back of the class, in the shadowiest **(I DON'T THINK THAT'S AN ACTUAL WORD, BUT, I'LL GO WITH IT)** corner of the room not really listening to Professor McGonagall ramble on about conjuring things for an hour, I was seriously worried.

I finished my essay just in time for the bell for last lesson to go. I gathered my things and set off for charms. I was up on the third floor when I met some kind of trouble. People were crowding around something on the floor. I finally managed to push my way through and saw Sirius Black lying on the floor. There was no visible harm on him but he appeared to be unconscious.

**[SEVERUS]**

I flicked my wand and Black was hanging upside down. It was just like when he and his pathetic friends did it to me except this time I was the one doing the taunting and he was the one with his robes falling up to his knees. Oh how I was enjoying this. I let out a triumphant laugh before his bloody shouting ruined it all.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS _SNIVELLUS_"

"Now now, Black, no need to shout, how does it feel to be the one upside down eh?" my voice was full of malice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING TWO FACED BASTARD"

"Give me the ring back or _you'll _pay". My voice was but a whisper now, but, gods he caught every word.

"I don't have it, I chucked it out of the window, and I don't even know why you want it back, its evil that thing"

I was enraged, how dare he treat the property of Hades, Lord of the Underworld in such a way. I was about to make him wish he had never been born when I heard talking and footsteps coming this way. Black had made such a racket people were starting to wonder what all the shouting had been about. I just hoped to Thanatos that they hadn't heard what he said. Anyone in the school could associate the puerile nickname "_snivellus" _with me.

I flicked my wand I sent him crashing to the ground. From the distance of the sound with my sensitive son of Hades ears I could tell I had around 2 minutes.

He tried to get his wand (which had fallen nearby) but I was quicker and I sent a quick stunner at the imbecile. I then realised that he would tell Dumbledore it had been me when he came round, so, placing an index finger on each of his temples I erased the memories of what had happened and changed them so he would think he bumped into a 7th year who he had attempted to stun from the shock of it, but, the spell had been rebounded and his him square in the chest.

The mind wipe took a lot out of me (it was much easier with the ring, curse Sirius Black) so I went down to the Slytherin common room to catch up on some homework. No-one would find it suspicious that I had missed lunch, I often did.

**[SIRIUS]**

I woke up sometime during the afternoon in the hospital wing. When madam Pomfery saw I was awake she told me everyone would be in last lesson and I should go back to my common room and get some rest. I thought that was a good idea so I did that.

I got back to the Gryffindor common room to find Prongs and Moony.

"Hey Padfoot, we were really worried so Prongs had this excellent idea to-"

"Skip class, we Flitwick we were feeling a bit ill, so, he told us to go to the hospital wing. We did that and madam Pomfery bought out excuse that we had a free period and told us you would be out as soon as you woke and to go to our common room and wait for you" Prongs grinned

"Being ones to _always _do what a teacher says we returned here instead of class" Moony grinned too

"What about Wormtail?"

"Chickened out and is sitting through Flitwick going on about summoning charms as we speak"

I gave my 2 friends a massive hug and we sat down in the best armchairs by the fire to wait for all those unlucky souls who had had to sit through last lesson.

**[LILY]**

#~time skip to that evening~#

It was time. Now or next time I got the opportunity, which could be as far off as tomorrow and I wanted to know Severus's secret.

I sat in my chair and watched the marauders got out for tea. When I was sure they had gone I climbed the stairs and went into the 4th year boy's dormitory.

Between the beds labelled 'James Potter' and 'Remus Lupin' there was a bet labelled 'Sirius Black'. I walked towards it. I was a mess, things were thrown everywhere. Posters on the wall were ripped apart, books with pages torn out. On the wall was a note in some kind of old looking parchment with four words inked into it:

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

That's what it said, you have been warned.

She spent the next ten minutes looking for the ring; it was nowhere to be found. Cursing she followed some stragglers to tea, she needed another plan.

**SO, HOW WAS THAT, I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU ON ANOTHER MAJOR CLIFF HANGER BUT I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED WRITING MORE AND I'M HUNGRY. **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON SO FOLLOW SO YOU KNOW WHEN I DO**

**BYE**

**HERMESCOUNSELLOR xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS. HERE IS CHAPTER 7 OF **_**'THE WIZARD SON OF HADES'**_**. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I AM WRITING THIS FOR PURE ENJOYMENT NOT TO MAKE MONEY.**

**(WRITING LIKE THIS IS ONE OF MY COMMENTS)**

THIS IS A SIGN OR A MESSAGE LEFT TO A CHARACTER

_This is what a character is thinking_

And this is something in Ancient Greek or Latin

**~CHAPTER 7~**

**THE CURSE**

**[SIRIUS]**

I went straight to bed after tea. Prongs thought it was a bit strange to go to bed at 7:15pm, but for once I really couldn't care less about what he thought, I really couldn't care less about what he thought, my best friend or not.

I walked up the staircase to the door that said BOYS and walked in. Taking the familiar route up the four flights of stairs to the 4th year dormitories. I paused for a moment outside the door, I had only just realised how tired I really was, must be from the stunner earlier today. I sighed and walked in.

Because of how tired I was I didn't notice the destruction around my bed until I opened the curtains around it. My eyes widened in complete and utter shock as I looked down at the bombsite that used to be my bed.

Now I was looking properly I saw that the hangings had been slashed open, one of them had fallen off when I opened them. One of the posts was in complete ruin as if it was been hit by a blunt axe. My school books were soaked in some red substance that appeared to be blood and those that had survived were burnt. My duvet had been ripped and was covered in a black, sticky, liquid and what was left of my pillow was in tatters all over the bed, feathers stuck to the liquids spilt all over my stuff.

Worse still was the headboard, who or whatever had done this, it appeared, had tried to cleave it in half leaving a gap between the two halves of what used to be my headboard. Each side had what looked like claw marks all over it, the kind of thing that Remus leaves all over the furniture of the Shrieking Shack.

Also on the headboard was a message, it was written on some kind of yellowing old parchment that too had been burnt. The piece of parchment was kept on with a dagger made of the same materials as the ring; the dagger was just above half way up in the centre and was covered in the blood like substance. In the same liquid a message was written on the parchment:

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I pulled it out and the mess on my bed slid off and the pillow and duvet mended themselves, but all my school books were now ruined, the teachers would love that. Also to my horror the ring returned to my bedside table.

**Time skip!Skip time**

Ever since the bed incident my luck had been rotten, I had lost 5 of my homework's just before giving them in (and got detentions), the homework's I had been able to give in all got D's and T's (and I had got more homework) and every time I opened my mouth in a lesson when I wasn't supposed to I had got even more detention. And that wasn't the half of it. Yesterday Prongs had been gone so I was bored and was just about to hex Snape with 'eat slugs' when it backfired right in my face giving me the worst few hours of my life as I brought up a slug every few minutes and I got a stern talking to by Professors McGonagall and Slughorn. I don't know why they suddenly thought it was wrong to intimidate Snape; they had been fine with it for the past three and a bit years.

It had been a week now since the stunner in the corridor incident and I didn't think my luck could get any worse, I was wrong, oh boy I was wrong. I had been walking to History of Magic and the ghosts were watching me strangely and talking amongst themselves as I walked past. As soon as I walked in and professor Binns told us to sit down I could tell I was in for a bad lesson. The ghost gave back the homework; I got a T as had become the usual during the past week. On the top was a note that said something in Greek. I somehow had the ability to read what it said and translate, which shocked me. See me after the lesson Mr Blue Black; I understood it all, even my incorrect name crossed out.

"Stop gawping Mr Blue" came the dreary voice of the ghost

"Black" I corrected him, he just went back to his teaching as if he couldn't care less what my second name was.

I managed to stay awake (just about) during the lesson. When the bell went I somehow was last out of the class even though I had been forced to sit at the front. I tried to sneak out to avoid my meeting with Binns. I walked towards the door, some ghosts from outside closed me in forcing me back into the classroom, I can't explain why but I was terrified. Then a voice came in my head _not so fast mortal_, I was even more terrified.

Some invisible force pushed me over; I looked up and saw a ring of ghosts (including Binns) around me, some of them I recognised, others I didn't. They were chanting something in Ancient Greek; again I mysteriously managed to recognise it:

You were warned and warned again, Lord Hades sends his fury

You were warned and warned again, Lord Hades sends his fury

Warned, mortal, you were warned, warned, warned, and warned

The fury of Lord Hades to be set upon you, warned mortal, warned

That was the second time I had heard that name I thought as I finally was let leave the classroom, I made a note to myself to find out as much as I could about this lord Hades and his fury. I wanted to be prepared for whatever was in stall if this wasn't just a stupid prank to scare me. If it was it was working, that's for sure.

**Another time skipppppppppppppppp**

The day after that a strange woman appeared at the school, no-one seemed to be able to see her except me. This freaked me out a little so I made sure I was always in the company of others so I could never be alone with her.

The woman was wearing a pinstriped suit (a woman's suit, she wasn't a cross dresser), a white blouse and high heeled shoes, muggle clothes. She had dirty blond hair pulled up into a smart bun. She looked like a muggle solicitor or a very strict teacher. She was also following me around a school where, it appeared, only I could see her.

She followed me around for around two days before I saw her make contact with another student. All the way through those days I kept asking Prongs, Moony and Wormtail if they could see her and they would reply "who? where?" I was starting to believe them. I had also asked Lily Evans, that girl Prongs fancied and she just said "bugger off Black, there is no-one there". I was seriously freaked out. I was beginning to think it was a figment of my imagination until I saw Snape talking to her.

Ω Ω Ω

I was walking to History of Magic with Moony as usual after Divination as James always had a meeting with Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain (Will Chase) as that was the only time they were all free to meet (James had been made deputy Captain). We were just turning out of the Divination tower when I saw the woman. I was just about to ask Moony if he could see her when I saw Snape approach her and begin a conversation.

The world seemed to slow down, it was not my imagination, it couldn't be. Snape could see her too, and talk to her.

"Padfoot, are we going to History of Magic or are you going to stare at the wall all day" came Moony's voice which snapped me out of the trance,

"Moony, you see there, where Snape is, he's talking to someone, a woman. Moony tell me you see her!" I said, how could he not see this?!

"Padfoot all I see is Severus pretending to talk to someone, come on or we'll be late" he replied sounding confused.

I didn't know what had happened just then but I knew one thing, all this had something to do with Severus Snape. This 'Lord Hades' and his 'fury', the ring, that woman and Severus Snape all had something to do with it.

**Final time skip of the chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Two days after seeing Snape talk to the woman I was sat in the common room. I hadn't seen her since I saw her with Snape, good riddance. I was sat with Prongs and Moony right by the fire eating last night's stash of food from the kitchens while Wormtail was getting more. Right now life was good. Ever since I had last saw the woman my luck had gone back to normal. Everything had gone back to normal. Everything except one thing, we hadn't been able to catch Snape for ages. No-one really saw him anymore, he was only there for classes and he was occasionally talking to Lily Evans in a dark corner at break or just after lessons.

I sighed, getting up I announced that I would be going to bed early, I wasn't sure why I suddenly wanted to go to bed early but I had a sudden urge to. I climbed the stairs to our dormitory and walked straight to me bed. I turned to see the woman standing over me with none other than Severus Snape stood at her shoulder. Except he wasn't in his normal Slytherin robes, no, he was in Greek battle armour made of the same metal as the ring, he also had a black sword hanging by his side, he was smiling, a cruel and evil smile.

The woman also was laughing, she put her arms out, and that was when things really went wrong. Her arms became black leather wings; her suit became black leathery skin which covered her body. She raised a foot of so off the floor and laughed as I shrank back into the corner; then Snape spoke.

"Feel the Fury of Lord Hades _Sirius Black!_" Merlin how I hated that guy. He pointed his sword at me and the black thing that was that freaky woman dived at me.

She dragged me onto the floor so I was half under the bed, Snape kicked the bed to one side like it weighed nothing more than an empty trunk, that guy was stronger than he looked. The fury began to attack shouting "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" over and over. Somehow I knew she was looking for the ring, and I somehow wanted to protect the evil bit of metal.

I wondered how no-one had heard me shout, Snape seemed to know what I was thinking

"no-one can hear you Black, and no-one with come up until you give up the ring" he smiled that evil smile again, he was scary when he wanted to be, "unless they want to help us get it of course, then they will come up and get it for me".

Right on cue Lily Evans appeared in the doorway: "you should go, young Lord" said the woman turned wired black thing and Severus Snape melted into the shadows. Evans ran to the ring, grabbed it and ran back downstairs, and then the thing looked at me.

"You were lucky she came to your rescue this time, mortal, do not steal from my master again", and she vanished. I lay on the floor and fell unconscious. The next thing I knew I was laid on a bed in the hospital wing.

**[LILY]**

I felt a sudden urge to try and get Sev's ring back, I don't know why I just did. I told my best friend Jasmine I needed something from upstairs.

I got to the fourth year boys dormitory and opened the door. As soon as I got there someone with a raspy voice said "you should go, young Lord". All the shadows in the room rushed to one corner and a figure disappeared. This only confused me for a moment as I saw the ring.

Then I saw a strange Black figure attacking Sirius, it looked at me and carried on, clearly it meant me no harm. I grabbed the ring and ran for it, half expecting the thing to follow me. I left the common room through the portrait hole and ran for the dungeons. I wanted to get this back to Sev before that thing came after me.

**HOW DID YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 7?**

**MY LONGEST YET AT OVER 2,000! KINDA PROUD OF MYSELF**

**MORE WILL FOLLOW SOON WHEN I GET BACK FROM MY HOLIDAY AND I HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET AGAIN**

**HermesCcouncellor xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, SO HI AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LONG GAP BETWEEN UPDATES BUT I WAS IN SPAIN AND THEN WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER FANFIC '**_**MERLN GOES HOGWARTS STYLE' **_**(PLEASE CHECK IT OUT)**

**NOW I'VE GOT BACK TO AND THIS ONE WRITTEN CHAPTER 8 SO HERE IT IS:**

**~CHAPTER 8~**

**SEVERUS SNAPE: DEMIGOD CHILD OF HADES**

**[SEVERUS] **

I shadow travelled back to the dungeons after Alecto had seen Lily, she couldn't see me with Alecto attacking one of her fellow Gryffindors, she really would hate me and never talk to me again then. I was sat at Slughorn's desk in the potions classroom and sent Lily the sudden idea that she would find me in here. Now all I had to do was sit back and wait for her to arrive with my ring, this had better go ok.

it took precisely seven minutes and thirty seconds for her to arrive. I sat silently in the room waiting for her to notice me from the third-row-back seat she had chosen. It was facinating, just sitting here watching her rotate the ring in her fingers, she didn't know the power of it yet, she was sat how I had sat all those months ago in Spinners End when I first got the ring. I thought back to that day, how little I had known about who I was, how I had thought that that loser Tobias Snape was my father...

FLASH BACK.

_I sat in my room, I had just got back from Diagon Alley with mum after getting my school supplies. the man who I had grown up with as my dad was out, that's why we had gone, he would never let us go; so we went when he wasn't in. _

_I was trying to get my new spell to work right, you know get the wording correct, when it worked it would cut someone as if they had been slashed with a sword. This was my first dark arts spell, I had invented others but not dark one before._

_I have to admit, the dark arts fascinate me, and you understand a branch of magic better if you can create a spell that would fit into it._

_I was thinking hard, none of my attempts had worked yet, luckily for that annoying rat that had taken to living under my bed and keeping me up all night, but unluckily for me I was failing. All of a sudden I heard a shout from downstairs, without a second thought I descended the old staircase pit the house I happened to live in in summer._

_Mum was sat at the wonky kitchen table with the post,_

_"Is everything ok? I heard a shout", she jumped at my voice, she had thought she was alone down here _

_"Severus! Don't sneak up on people like that"_

_"Sorry, are you ok, someone shouted"_

_"yes, I'm fine, I was just surprised at a letter that just came for you, I had never for a minute thought he would write"_

_"who?"_

_"you'll find out later tonight, things are going to be very different now", she handed me the letter._

_I ascended the stairs to my room with the letter in hand, I was confused, who had written that had got such a reaction from my mum. I walked into my room and sat on my bed, turning the envelope in my hands. It was made from a heavy parchment, much like the Hogwarts letters, except that it was written on in black ink and the seal was in black wax._

_Carefully I removed the seal, opened the envelope and tipped it's contents out onto the bed. There was a letter written on heavy parchment and a ring. The ring was fascinating, it was made of some kind of iron with a bronze symbol on it. Round the edge was some writing in Greek, somehow I could read it. I turned the ring in my fingers a few times, feeling the power of it, I slipped it ont my finger, I had never felt more powerful._

END FLASH BACK.

I looked up to see that Lily had stopped fiddling with the ring, she was now looking toward the back of the classroom, at Slughorn's shelves packed full of potions students had made perfectly and he didn't want to just vanish. I looked there too, a few of the potions on those shelves had been made by myself and Lily.

when she had finished stairing she turned round, round to face me. Clearly she had not seen me before as she jumped when she saw me,

"Severus? What are you doing here?"

"you have the ring?" it was a bit of a rhetorical question awith she held it in plain view in her hand, but it seemed polite to ask.

"how long have you been here?"

"I was here before you arrived. Now the ring"

"why were you-" I raised my eyebrows "here, but remember our agreement! what is this all about?!"

I took the ring, I would have to tell her now. "Ok, first I need you to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone"

"why?" She was confused, I refused to give her an explanation "*sigh if you insist, I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone what you're about to tell me, happy?"

I slowly exhaled, there was no going back now, I knew that Aphrodite would be stiring up some emotion in Lily to make my life more 'interesting' right now, I silently prayed to my father that this would go ok.

"Severus?" Came Lily's sweet voice, I hadn't realised that I had been stood still for over a minute not breathing.

"ok, you know the Ancient Greek gods?" she nodded so I carried on "well there real". She looked confused, she opened her mouth to say something bit I cut across her "and sometimes they come down from Olympus, or where ever they spend their time and they have children with mortals, that's normal people with no godly relations, the children are half mortal, half god and are called demigods or half-bloods."

She just stared at me, utterly confused. Eventually she managed to speak, "you're a demigod?" I just nodded, not able to look at her, it was over, she would never talk toe again as a friend, "who is your godly parent?"

I looked up, she said it like she cared, like was actually interested in who's child I was, this shocked me, I had been sure that she would just walk out and treat me like a freak.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld and all that resides under the Earth"

she nodded, I was really surprised, I thought that she would have walked out, no-one gets on well with a child of Hades, it's just not a done thing. I sat on the edge of Slughorn's desk, she sat next to me and put an arm round my shoulder.

we sat there for a few minutes, I was too shocked to move, she didn't mind that my dad was Hades!

"what's it like?" She whispered in my ear, breaking the silence "being a demigod"

"normally I would go to this camp, Camp Half-Blood, but Hades is a bit of an outsider so I train in the Underworld"

she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for another silent minute before we heard footsteps outside in the corridor, closely followed by the voices of Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn. Lily looked at me worried, she thought tee were in for it, but I had a better idea. I stood and held out my arm for her to take,

"Lily Evans, How would you like to see the Underworld?"

shocked, she took my arm and I shadow traveled us to somewhere below America where the Underworld was just before the Professors walked into the,now empty classroom.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 8 AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT**

**SO HOW WAS THAT LITTLE TWIST AT THE END WITH THE WHOLE LILY GPING TO THE UNDERWORLD WITH SEVERUS THING?**

**NOW YOU'VE READ THAT BIT DO YPU SEE THAT BUTTON JUST BELOW HERE THAT SAYS REVEIW? CLICK IT AND TYPE SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE OR GOOD. WHEN YOU'VE DONE THAT DO YOU SEE THE THING BELOW IT ASKING YOU TO FOLLOW? CLICK THAT TOO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM NOW BACK WITH CHAPTER 9 (AM I HERE ALREADY?!) **

**JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION I MIGHT NOT UPDATE THIS FOR A WHILE AS I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO DO NEXT, I WILL BE CONCERNTRATING ON THE MERLIN X HP CROSSOVER _'MERLIN GOES HOGWARTS STYLE'_,PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**~CHAPTER 9~**

**LILY IN THE UNDERWORLD**

**[LILY]**

I am _very _confused so please don't ask me to explain what Sev just said to me. It's weird really, the guy I thought was my best friend, you know that friend you know everything about; it turns out I didn't even know who his parents are. He's still the same old Severus, nothing has changed there, but is doesn't seem right anymore, how do I know he's not keeping any more big secrets from me. I'm very confused. He seems to think no-one will want to be his friend if they know his secret (people _are _very stereotypical), I suppose it is a little strange to be a demigod child of Hades, (he didn't mention any siblings) but he's still the same Sev, isn't he?

No, I'm not one of those people who would just abandon a friend because they are a bit different from me, a child doesn't chose his parents, so it would be very unfair to no longer be his friend because of his godly father.

So, a little update on my life: not five minutes ago I found out that my best friend is a demigod child of Hades (lord of the underworld and all that resides under the Earth if you didn't know). Then professors Dumbledore and Slughorn were outside and Sev offered to take me to the underworld. Right then I would have done anything to escape detention so I took his arm and the world descended into shadow.

When we got out of the endless shadow I found myself in a dimly lit room with Severus. It was the same room with the same chair and bed I had dreamt about all those nights ago.

"Welcome to my rooms in the underworld" said Sev with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Th-these are yours?"

"While I'm in the Underworld yeah, during holidays I train and sometimes spend the night here." He walked over to a window, I had not noticed this before and little light came through it lighting the room. I walked over and looked out, I gasped.

The sky was a mix of blood red and a deep crimson casting an eerie glow across the landscape. I looked down and saw we were at the top of a very tall tower, I saw a courtyard full of all manner of strange creatures, there were massive hounds the size of a big car, weird black things with leathery wings and skin, things that looked like they were half man half bull with massive horns. I looked beyond the wall and saw a massive expanse of field full of lost souls thinking abut all their crimes. they seemed to not know who they were or where they were, I found this very disturbing indeed. I looked to my left and saw a golden gate with some writing over the gate in ancient Greek with modern English underneath it. It read Elysium, and it looked about the only nice looking place around here. I looked away and noticed the screams from over to my left, I saw another field, but this time it was full of people being tortured, the screams were of sinners, people who had been bad in life, and lived a pleasurable one from their deeds in most cases, who now paid in their death, tortured souls.

"The Fields of Punishment, a real shock to the system when you first see it" said Sev, breaking the silence atop the tower,

"what do you have to do to end up with _that?!_"

"something that displeases the gods, or at any rate my father. Be generally _really _evil, not many get it that bad though, most people get Asphodel" he gestured to the field full of lost souls immediately in front of the palace "and Elysium if you're lucky, the fate that awaits hero's and people who do real good"

I felt sick, death sounded really horrible now. I turned round facing the room, I didn't want to look out of that window for one more second.

"when did you find out" I inquired, "you know, about being a demigod"

"let me show you" he replied and took my hand and looked directly into my eyes, I was just about to inquire on the strange action when the room around me began to dissolve and change around me. I was stood in the kitchen on the Snape house on Spinners End.

FLASH BACK

I hadn't been here very often but I was pretty sure it looked quite normal, Severus was sat at the small table staring down at his food, quite put of eating after feeling the hatred between his parents at the table. Then there was a knock at the door, both his parents stood up at once to answer but instead of moving toward the door they continued to stare at each other, seeing who would sit down first and let the other answer the door. Severus sighed and got up, he walked through the small sitting room and to the front door, he opened it to reveal the man I saw sitting at his side in my dream, this was Hades I presumed.

"You must be Severus" he said, lost for word Severus just nodded as the man continued "I haven't seen you since you were a baby" he continued and strode past him. Sev followed him into the kitchen where he found Tobias Snape attempting to intimidate Hades:

"who are you, get out of my house!"

"if I am to tell you who I am then you will first reply me in telling me who you are"

"get out now"

This went on for a few minutes before Sev lost patience, "SHUT IT WILL YOU!" he shouted

"why you-" began Tobias before he was hit over the head with one of his (many) empty bottles of beer by his wife

"I can't tell you how much I have wanted to do that for years" she said before embracing the strange man. Severus looked on at the scene confused for a few minutes, I have to admit I would have reacted similar if that had happened at my house. after a few minutes of this Eileen spoke again "Severus, this is Hades, he's the Greek god of the underworld and your father"

Sev gazed at the two people for a moment, as he did this I was back in the underworld with Sev as if nothing had happened in the last few minutes. The corners of his mouth twitched, the closest he ever got to a smile.

"We probably should get back now" he said

"yeah, probably, the curtains of my bed are closed so if you can do that shadow thing no-one will notice"

"certainly" he said and we disappeared into the shadows, I hadn't realized that we were still holding hands.

I was relieved to be back in my own bed in the Gryffindor tower and away from all that death. I feel sorry for any child of Hades having to live in the Underworld.

**SO HOW WAS THAT, I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE WHILE I DECIDE WHAT TO DO NEXT. IT IS MOST LIKELY I WILL FINISH WITH ONE SMALL CHAPTER AND DO A SEQUEL ABOUT AFTER HOGWARTS AND STUFF**


End file.
